general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 16
"Alright, let's get back to teaching you how to use a gun." Cody says. "Remember what I taught you, don't lock your elbows and just look through the sight and you're good." "Totally didn't know that." Javonte sarcastically said as he aims the gun. "Well, it's obvious cause you're locking your elbows again." Cody replies with a smile on his face. "Shit." Javonte says to himself unlocking his elbows. "There we go, shoot like that, and it'll save your life." Cody says. ---- "Why the fuck we waiting until night to strike? Drake they vulnerable right now, let's run up on them." A gang member says. "No, they're gonna expect us and it's almost night time anyway, just gotta wait another hour or so, them bitches ain't gonna know what hit them." Drake says clenching his fist with some excitement. "And you got this whole thing planned out?" "Yes, you in a few others gonna roll up in the hummer, fire a couple of bullets, just to scare them, they won't be able to strike back cause they probably gonna be shitting themselves. Part two is where shit gets real, I'm gonna fire that rocket launcher that you loaded back there, we blow up a piece of they warehouse, they won't have shit after that, then THAT'S where we kill them all..." Drake said with an evil grin on his face. "Oh shit nigga, that's brutal as fuck, but they deserve it, getting yo daddy locked up and shit." Drake angered by this, clenches his fist to the point where they start bleeding. "Kenan, do me a favor and just shut the fuck up." Drake says in a demanding tone. "Alright, alright, sorry." Kenan replies. "Just a little while longer..." Drake mumbled to himself in a tone filled with anger. ---- Benjamin pinned the man against the wall with his forearm choking him. "Little shit, thinking you could beat me." Benjamin said as the man's face slowly started changing colors, slowly to blue. Benjamin let him go causing the man to take huge gasps of breath and Benjamin walked away looking out of his jail cell. "Don't ever try that shit with me again, because if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you." Benjamin said in a cold tone to the man now frightened of his cell mate. "Get the fuck to bed, I'm too pissed off to deal with your shit." Benjamin demanded to which the man did and laid down in the bed. Benjamin kept looking out of the jail cell eventually touching the bars with one of his hand as a tear started rolling down his cheek, finally regretting his actions and not being there for his son when he needed him the most, realizing that his son will likely die trying to get justice for him. "Be safe son, be safe..." Benjamin said to himself as he laid down on the top bunk dozing off. ---- It was night time, precisely eight thirty two at night, it was a quiet night barely any cars driving the streets and this made Tyrone uncomfortable and suspicious. "TJ, something ain't right, no cars passing and it's quiet as fuck outside, you think they gonna attack tonight?" Tyrone asked. "Don't be so paranoid, cars not passing and shit being quiet don't mean they gonna attack, it just mean it's a quiet night, after what happened last week I can see why..." TJ says in a saddened tone. "True, but I dunno." Tyrone says. "Where Javonte and Cody at?" "They still outside, I think, Cody teaching the little nigga how to shoot a gun, it's with a fake gun though." TJ replied. Suddenly their conversation is interrupted by Cody and Javonte conviently burst into the warehouse. "THEY'RE HERE, GET Y'ALL GUNS!" Cody shouts. Suddenly a wave of bullets begin striking the warehouse, shattering glass, loud ruckus and causing one of the street lights to go out from a bullet ricocheting off the warehouse. Suddenly the bullets stop. "You think they gone?" Lawrence asks. "Nah, this shit just started." Stan replies as he stood up from his cover and started firing off his pistol, shooting the driver right in the head causing the hummer to spiral out of control. "Got the fucker wh-" Stan's sentence was interrupted by a gunshot right in the face causing his lifeless body to slump on the ground. "ATTACK!" Drake screamed as he fired off the rocket launcher right in the warehouse. He blew up the left bottom of the warehouse ending up blowing off Lawrence's left leg, as bullets sprayed inside of the warehouse. One of the bullets ended up hitting Cody in the shoulder as he was running for cover. "Fucking...fuck this hurts like a bitch." Cody said holding his shoulder in pain. "Are, are you alright?" Javonte said in a scared tone. "I'm, I'm fine, just run, get the fuck outta here, you shouldn't be involved in this mess!" Cody says wanting safety for his little brother. "I'm not leaving you!" Javonte said with tears running down his face. "It'll be alright kid, I'll be fine, just GO." Cody said jumping out of cover as a distraction for Javonte to get away. He starts firing off bullets getting shot up multiple times and still barely standing. He ends up shooting one last bullet which grazes Drake in the face causing him to fall on the ground, still breathing. "Motherfucker..." Drake said as he shoots Cody from the distance he is at while laying on the floor right through the temple causing his brains to splatter on the wall behind him. "Fucking fuck! TJ get the damn AKs! Eddie go to that window over there, start spraying every son of a bitch you see, this is a fucking warzone! I knew this shit wasn't right!" Tyrone says shouting. TJ runs to get the two AKs giving one to Tyrone who notices two Kingz getting into the warehouse. He begins shooting, killing the two who attempted to get into cover and failed. "Surprised this recoil didn't knock me on my ass..." Tyrone says to himself going to window right next to Eddie. Tyrone begins spraying bullets without thought, and anywhere he sees people until he ends up being hit by a bullet that bounced off the sattelite in another building right upside his left eye. "FUCK!" Tyrone screamed holding his eye in pain as it is bleeding. "Hold up bro, I gotcha." Eddie says grabbing Tyrone's arm and wrapping it around his neck taking him to the HQ. "STOP! Cease fire, we need more bullets, we'll go to the HQ and come back in a couple of minutes, with this rate they'll kill us, they know how to conserve ammo, so this might be harder than I thought." Drake says. "But Drake, we got them pinn--" Kenan is interrupted by a shot right in the temple by Latoya and as soon as they spot her she runs into the warehouse. "Fucking slut." Drake says angrily as he gets in the car and drives off to their hideout. Latoya sees Lawrence who is still barely alive with one leg, and slowly bleeding out. Shocked by this, she raises her pistol and shoots him in the head. "I'm sorry Lawrence...I really am." Latoya says with tears rolling down her cheeks. She runs upstairs and into TJ's little headquarters where she sees Tyrone with a small bandage over his eye. "They're gone, they left as soon as I shot that nigga with the high top fade's man." "No, they're not, this is just the beginning..." TJ says. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *TJ *Benjamin Deratus *Latoya *Lawrence *Javonte *Drake Deratus *Cody *Stan *Kenan *Unnamed Cell Mate Deaths *Lawrence *Cody *Stan *Kenan Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Kenan *Last appearance of Lawrence. *First (and last) appearance of Stan. *Last appearance of Cody. Category:Dark Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues